


Addicted To You.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Detective Dean Winchester, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: On any other day, Dean would love to chit chat, maybe hit on a few girls or guys, and have a nice few glasses of whiskey and go home to sleeping like the dead.But not tonight.Tonight, he was here for someone.Someone that racked his brain, night and day, for the past five years.Someone who drove him crazy, without even sparing a look at him.Someone named Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	Addicted To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Amidst the spread of COVID-19, I urge my readers to stay safe and hygienic, and take care of themselves.

Electronic music blared through the dark, dim lit club, the odour of alcohol mingled with sweat and rough cologne tickled Dean's nostrils, and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. As he entered, he could see the writhing bodies on the floor, the flashes of bare skin in the corners of the cheap club, blue and red LED lights flickering over the crowd.

With a harsh, careless push and shove, Dean squirmed his way through the drunk, senseless bodies, and made his way over to the bar. A few sophisticated men and women sat there, three to four chairs apart. The clear look of disinterest on their face showed that they had visited the club as a last resort, probably succumbing to the thirst of feeling warm rum run down their throats.

On any other day, Dean would love to chit chat, maybe hit on a few girls or guys, and have a nice few glasses of whiskey and go home to sleeping like the dead.  
But not tonight.

Tonight, he was here for someone.

Someone that racked his brain, night and day, for the past five years.  
Someone who drove him crazy, without even sparing a look at him. 

Someone named Castiel.

In all honesty, Castiel was just as bad a drug to Dean. On countless occasions, he'd told himself, being obsessed with a person is worse than being addicted to a drug. Because there's no feeling of fulfillment. There's a perpetual desire to know the person, to be with them, to touch them. In all fairness, it would've been better if Dean had simply become a drug addict. It would've been far less complicated.

As he settled down on one of the high chairs, he threw a quick glance around the room, which is when he spotted him.

Castiel.

With his messy raven black hair, lean muscular body, floral shirt tucked into a black jeans, and a mischievous grin on his face. He appeared occupied with a few female companions, and a man to his right side, as he leaned back on the sofa in the corner, downing a glass of vodka in a second.

He laughed, tipping his head back, and looked straight at Dean when his laugh subdued. A sharp breath punched out of Dean's chest.

Those eyes.

For innumerable people, those eyes were the last thing they ever saw.

Castiel spoke to someone, and then stood up, rubbing an assuring hand onto a man's shoulder, and began walking towards Dean. The bartender clunk down a bottle of Heineken in front of Dean, and he was thankful for the brief distraction, until the spiky scent of menthol hit him, and he turned his face, only to be met with Castiel.

With a light snarky smile hinting at his face, the younger man hopped onto the high chair right next to Dean and smiled, so innocent and naive, for a second, Dean believed he wasn't a globally-wanted assassin.

"Good evening, officer Winchester."  
He said, and a light Russian accent laced his voice.

Dean drew in a sharp breath.

"Castiel Krushnic."

"That's me."

Dean studied his face, glowing with careless youthful exuberance. If only his deeds reflected in his flesh, there would be deep gashes and scars running along his blistered skin. But no, there was smooth tanned skin, only creasing when he smiled wide.

"Why are we here?"

"For a date."  
Castiel grinned, and bounced a shoulder.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, taking a swig of his beer.

"Right, yeah. Pretty unconventional place for a date."  
Dean quipped, but Castiel was quick to bit back.

"What's unconventional for you is pretty conventional for me."

Dean watched as he tugged the bottle out of Dean's hand and took a sip himself, not even wincing as he gulped down a sip of beer and placed it right back into Dean's hands.

"Needed that."

"You have a strange way of getting things."

"Wouldn't you know all about that, officer? I mean, five years is a pretty long time to get to know every little detail about someone? Isn't it?"

Dean sighed, and stroked the neck of the bottle with absent fingers.

"Not enough for someone as complicated as you."

"Oh, you flirt."  
Castiel scoffed, and placed his elbow on the counter, leaning in and resting his cheek on his closed fist, tilting his head at Dean in a raunchy manner, staring Dean up and down, as if he were a piece of meat and Castiel a hungry lion.

"How's your brother, by the way? Heard he got married last month. Sorry I couldn't be there. If I'd known before, I would've rescheduled my plans."  
Castiel feigned sympathy, and played with a loose chip of wood on the counter.

Dean froze. How could Castiel possibly know about Sam? Or his wedding? Or- well. Finding out about people is kind of what he does. Following it with killing them is what gets him paid.

"How do you know my brother?"

"You're not the only one doing homework, sweetheart."  
Castiel chuckled, and Dean fixed him with a rigid glare.

"You stay away from-"

"Relax, I'm not quite keen on meeting the family yet."  
Castiel winked, and Dean faltered, his cheeks burning up.  
He dismissed his curled fists, and looked away.

"I'm here to make a deal, baby."  
Castiel shrugged, and grabbed Dean's bottle again.  
Dean sighed, and motioned for the bartender to get him another.

"What deal?"

"Stop chasing me."

Dean's ears perked up, and he turned to Castiel.

"Why? Scared your charm's wearing off? Scared the cop's'll get their hands on you soon enough?"  
Dean's lips twitched and he refrained from smirking.

"Nope. Just looking out for myself. And for you."

Dean's eyebrows knit together and he frowned.

"For me?"

"I'll go on to kill and do my thing for as long as I can. An year, five years, ten years... Until I'm dead. But you on the other hand... How long will you look for a man? How long will, you ruin your mind, go through so many sleepless nights and for what? To understand a man whose only motto in life is never to be understood? You know, officer Winchester-"

"It's Dean."

"- _Dean_ , your obsession with me can be classified clinically insane, you know that, right? But..."  
Castiel licked his lips, and leaned in closer to Dean's face, ghosting his lips right over Dean's cheek, sliding his hands up on Dean's thighs.

"But?"  
Dean gulped.

"But I personally find it _very_ attractive..."  
Castiel moved away, and yet, a shiver ran down Dean's spine, his body longing for the warmth to return. Castiel's voice, in every sense of the word, was downright arousing, and Dean was only human, so he squeezed his thighs to hide his hardening erection.

"Cut the crap."  
Dean's voice quivered as he cleared his throat.  
"Tell me about the deal."

"You're no fun."  
Castiel quipped, and sighed.  
"But, just so we're clear, I want you to drop, every assignment on me, pretend as if I'm dead, let me go about doing my job. I want you to completely forget I exist, and go one with your daily life. Get married, have kids, get their ungrateful asses into college, whatever, I don't care, as long as you never mention me in your life again."

Dean swallowed.  
"In return for what?"

"Anything you want."  
Castiel said in a sing-song manner, and grinned again. This time however, Dean could see the desperation veiled thin within his eyes.

"Anything?"

"Anything."  
Castiel crooned, flicking his finger over Dean's nose. Dean's eyes dropped down and back up to Castiel's face, and he found it harder to believe that this man was someone with a criminal record of assassinating over three hundred people.

And counting.

"I'm not convinced."  
Dean decided to risk it all.

Castiel's eyebrows shot up, and his lips twisted into a lecherous grin.

"Well, if we were some place quiet, I'd use a few more tricks to convince you."  
Castiel teased, and the simple notion of spreading his hands all over Castiel's bare, naked body, had Dean's erection growing.

"We _could_ leave now."  
Dean played along.

"Well then-"  
Castiel hopped off his chair, and urged Dean forward.  
"-lead the way."

~•~

Dean eyed the room, smell of cheap wood polish filled the air as Castiel pushed the door open. The low-budget motel room was what Castiel had settled on, and with how the receptionist greeted him, it was evident he was a regular there. 

  
"Here we are."  
He stated, and Dean's eyes fell to his face, dark eyes flourishing with lust, a pleased grin turned up on the sides of Cas's lips.

"Here we are."  
Dean repeated, for lack of better words.

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's chest, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in, nudging the door shut with with his foot.  
A wide smile spread across Castiel's face, and Dean found himself being pulled deeper within this mesh of lies that Castiel had crafted.

"I don't have lube-"

"Shh... You don't have to worry about any of it."  
Castiel assured him with a gentle touch on the cheek.

"Have you done this before?"  
Castiel asked, as he pulled away, but not before tugging Dean along, and pushing him down on the bed. Dean settled on the edge of the bed as Castiel straddled his hips, hands working on the buttons of his floral T-shirt.

"You mean sex?"

"I mean sex with a man."  
Castiel chimed, and Dean smirked.

"'Course I have."

"Well then, you're not as inexperienced as I thought."

Dean knit his eyebrows together, head lolling back and pressed his palms into the bed as Castiel began rolling his hips atop Dean's crotch. The bulge of Dean's cock pressing right against the dip of Castiel's ass.

"What made you think I'm inexperienced, huh?"

Castiel bent down, nipping at Dean's jaw, rolling his hips faster, as his hands dug into Dean's shoulders.

"Just your face in general, the deer-caught-in-a-headlight kind of look. Thought all the time you spent researching me must've kept you from being a naughty boy."

Castiel pulled away to say, with the slightest glint of mischief on his lips, and Dean's hands traveled under his ruffled shirt, slipping over his warm waist.

"Don't underestimate me. I know a lot of things that'll have you screaming, Castiel."

Castiel's eyebrow twitched up in the slightest, giving away his surprise. Dean supposed being a stone-cold killer often meant you'd have to keep your emotions to yourself, and tonight, all Dean wanted to do, was break down that wall of rigid, emotionlessness within Castiel.

"Actions speak louder than words."  
Castiel quipped, in a sing-song manner, with a wide maniacal smile that had Dean more than half convinced that Castiel was, and has been _insane_.

 _But it's kind of cute_.

Dean sighed, and smiled back.

"Alright, on to work now, sweetheart."  
Dean said, and slapped Castiel's ass, earning a chuckle from him.

Castiel's hands fumbled with Dean's shirt, flinging it off him, as his lips crashed against Dean's bare collarbone, peppering a few sloppy kisses upwards to his neck, before Dean grabbed his floral T-shirt by the hems and yanked it off of him, a growl thrumming low in Dean's throat as their naked chests crashed together, Dean's fingers toying with Castiel's nipple, as Castiel tangled his fingers within Dean's hair, tugging his face upwards, hungry eyes flicking down to his lips, as they leaned in, parting and moistening their lips, right when-

"Castiel, ser?"

Dean halted, like a record tearing in the background, and so did Castiel. Dean watched as he shut his eyes in defeat, pressing his lips flat in disappointment, before giving up and turning to the source of the voice.

A man, lanky and scrawny, stared at them, his hands opening the door ajar.

"Da, Ivan?"  
Castiel asked, forcing a smile at the man, who appeared to be a worker at the motel.

"Izvinite, chto bespokoyu vas, no u menya yest' to, chto vy prosili menya prinesti."

The man, Ivan, as Dean picked up, opened the door and stepped inside with caution, waiting for Castiel's response. Castiel simply smiled at him, nodding his head.

"Spasibo, dorogoy."  
Castiel tilted his head with a soft grin. Ivan looked completely unfazed by the two men atop each other, half naked on the bed, as he set down a small bottle of lube and a few packets of condoms.  
Dean raised his eyebrows at that, as he eyed Ivan suspiciously.

Castiel too appeared unfazed by the man's presence, almost as if they were used to each other, as he rolled his hips atop Dean's cock, earning a moan from him, Dean caught himself flustered for moaning in front of the man, but they appeared invested in their little chat.

"Kak proshla svad'ba tvoyey sestry?  
Castiel asked, continuing small talk as the man began to leave. His lips however, presses against Dean's chest, and Dean's hands remained tight on his waist.

"O, eto bylo zdorovo. Mama suyetilas' iz-za yedy, no v ostal'nom eto bylo khorosho."  
Ivan answered with a fond smile, and Castiel pulled back to laugh, deep and rumbly.

"Chego yeshche ot neye ozhidat'?"

Dean knew Castiel was Russian, but he'd be lying if he said that Castiel _speaking_ in Russian wasn't extremely arousing. His cock twitched and he's pretty sure Castiel felt it against his ass. A coil twisted in his gut and he tried to steady his erratic breathing.

Ivan laughed, and Dean's eyes wandered over to him momentarily, before Castiel tilted Dean's head towards him, bearing his eyes into Dean's.

"Uvidimsya pozzhe, togda?"

"Konechno."  
Castiel smiled at Ivan, before Ivan left, slamming the door shut.

"What was that?"  
Dean questioned, and Castiel dragged a finger down his cheek.

"Small talk."

"He literally got us lube and condoms on a fucking tray."

Castiel chuckled.

"I've known Ivan and his family for a long time."

"Do they know who you are?"

"They do. It's a risk I'm willing to take. Ivan's mother is like a mother to me. Besides, enough people in their family have a criminal record that should have them suffering in prison, but they don't snitch, I don't snitch."  
Castiel answered, and Dean quirked his lip in approval.

"Fair enough."

"Alright now, where were we?"

"I believe I was going to have you screaming under me."

"Right..."  
Castiel enunciated and grinned, leaning forward, as his hands cupped Dean's face, and Dean's hands traveled up and around Castiel's neck.

Their lips met in the middle and soft, plump sweetness was all Dean's senses could comprehend. A daiquiri, Dean supposed, Castiel's lips tasted like, and he was opening up so pliant under Dean, his lips already parting and letting Dean's tongue slip in, as they sucked onto each other's lips, tongues gliding and drifting over each other's, hands traveling delicate over both bodies, as they let themselves sink into the kiss.

 _Fuck_ , Dean thought, as he sucked into Castiel's lip, _this is what Heaven feels like_. It was electrifying, and a thrill thrummed under Dean's veins, the thrill of having the man he was supposed to kill, writhing and moaning under him in ecstasy. Castiel squirmed in Dean's lap, his erection pressing into Dean's stomach, as he ground down on Dean's cock.

"Oh-"  
Castiel's muffled moan rung through the room, and Dean clasped the back of Castiel's neck, digging his fingers tight into his nape as he shoved his tongue deeper into Castiel's mouth.

Without a single coherent thought constructing in Dean's mind, the haze of lust, arousal and the primal instinct to fuck, shadowing his mind, Dean stood up, hauling Castiel up with him, as the younger man's legs wrapped around his waist on reflex. Dean continued to kiss Castiel, digging his teeth into Castiel's plush bottom lip, before dragging them back and sucking on them, as he turned around, and slammed Castiel down on the bed, hard enough that Castiel winced for a brief second.

That appeared to be the only moment they pulled apart, as both of them tried to steady their heavy breaths. Castiel crawled back on all fours, until his head rested against a pillow at the head of the bed, and his fingers worked at his pants, unzipping and pushing his pants down, as Dean did the same, standing at the foot of the bed with a lecherous, predatory look in his eyes.

Castiel's eyes wandered over his physique, and he was, in a sense, quite athletic, for being a cop came with a dose of physical exercise that kept him in good shape. Seemed like Castiel had the same thought.

"Being a cop does you good."

"Being a serial killer does you good too."  
Dean lifted the corner of his lip with a cocky attitude, as his eyes roamed the expanse of Castiel's toned chest.

"Assassin, sweetheart. Big difference."

"Yeah, uh, I don't give a shit."  
Dean said, as he pushed his boxers off, and Castiel did the same, before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the side-table.

"Come on now, we haven't gotten all day."  
Castiel sneered, and Dean scoffed.

"Oh, but with the time we do have, the things I could do to you, Cas... Fuck."  
Dean gripped his cock in his hand, a wave of relief coursing through him as his cold palm began to stroke his warm length.

Castiel watched, his lips parting as if he were about to say something, but closing in retrospect. Dean peeked at him with an eye open, before letting go of his throbbing cock, to climb up on the bed, crawling over to Castiel, with a hungry smile. Castiel's excited grin was incentive enough, as Dean dipped his fingers between Cas's ass, rubbing a dry finger over Cas's warm, puffy hole, eliciting a moan from his throat. Seemed frequently fucked, that hole of his.

"You like getting fucked a lot?"  
Dean asked, to which Castiel replied with an emotionless huff, and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe how many politicians and CEO's are willing to put their dicks in a hole when they're drunk. Makes it easier for me to slit their throats."

A bizarre chill ran through Dean's nerves as he realized.  
_Castiel_ _could kill him if he wanted to_.

"Relax. I only kill when I'm getting paid. No money, no blood."  
Castiel shrugged with an assuring smile, and it was laced with such grace, that Dean found himself falling for his angelic appearance.

Dean popped half a smile, before slipping his hand beneath the small of Cas's back, the other arm propping him up on the bed sideways, as he dipped down to steal a kiss off Castiel's lips. Castiel gave in, turning to jelly under Dean's ministrations, as he twisted his leg around Dean's.

Castiel's hands slid up to wrap around Dean's neck, and Dean pulled away for a second, eyebrows knit together, forehead resting against Castiel's as they panted for breath.  
For a second, Dean opened his eyes, and his breath hitched.

Five years. For five straight years, Dean had spent time learning about this man- but from a distance. He knew how the man used needles to kill, but now? He was learning how he squirmed under a man's hands when they grazed over his chest. He knew how Castiel ended up as the deadliest killer alive, but he was learning now, how his smile was the softest thing in existence.  
Maybe Cas was right. Maybe Dean was going insane.

_Why didn't it bother Dean?_

As he stared at Castiel's shut eyes, his hands travelled down to Castiel's hole, dipping between the heat and prodding against the tight rim, until Cas's breath was nothing but erratic puffs of air on Dean's cheek.

"Dean-"  
Castiel pleaded, his voice laced with desperation as Dean rubbed against his dry hole. He supposed it didn't feel as good, but with the way Castiel was moaning, Dean guessed it appeared alright for him. Nevertheless, he stopped his prodding, earning a whine from Castiel, who peeked an eye open, only to glance at Dean who was reaching for the lube. Castiel retracted his legs, letting Dean pull away, as he sat up on his haunches, one hand stroking Castiel's cock.

The only noise in the room turned out to be the popping of the cap of the bottle of lube, as Dean smeared some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, before his hand disappeared into the thick heat of Castiel's ass again, a wet finger smearing lube against Cas's hole, as his middle finger slipped right in, Castiel's muscles swallowing him hole as Castiel clutched the bedsheet lightly, eyes fluttering to remain open.

"Shh... It's just one finger, sweetheart."  
Dean scoffed, bending down to press a soft kiss over Castiel's tummy, nuzzling up to his neck, as Cas's fingers tangled within Dean's hair, allowing Dean to press a second finger inside, following it with a third no sooner.

Castiel's palm slipped from where he was crumpling the bedsheet and up to Dean's arm, as he tilted his head back on the pillow, allowing Dean more access to his neck. Dean caught on quick, thrusting his fingers inside Castiel's hole, pulling and twisting and stretching him, whilst he moved upwards, burying his face withing the hollow of Cas's neck, pulling tender flesh between his teeth, as he bruised it, eliciting a guttural moan from Castiel's throat, as his hand flung down to wrap around Dean's neck, the other hand digging into the bed sheet next to him.

"Dean..."  
He whined, and Dean pulled away from the reddening spot of teeth on Cas's shoulder.

"Did you... Really just... Leave a mark on me?"  
Castiel asked between soft gasps, and a wicked smile tugged at Dean's lips. He moved closer to Cas's ear, fingers exploring Castiel's ass, until his finger grazed over something ridged, and he watched Castiel's mouth drop open in the slightest, before his bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

"All mine tonight."  
Dean growled into Cas's ear, and pulled away completely, moving back to wrap his hand around Cas's cock, giving it a strong, few strokes, his other hand working on Cas's hole in tandem.

The arch of Castiel's back had Dean's eyes glued to it, and the moment Dean lost it- every ounce of self control- when Castiel groaned, head pressing into the pillow, face a pure picture of ecstacy, as he pleaded, with as much desperation as he could:

" _Please Dean... I need you in me, right now_ -"

All coherent thoughts escaped Dean's mind, the only thought running though his head being _fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

Without another moment of consideration, Dean withdrew his hands from Cas's ass, grabbing his calves and yanking him forward until his ass pressed against Dean's cock. It seemed as if something snapped within Dean. Something feral taking place of his consciousness.

He grabbed the lube and spread some over his throbbing cock, pressing some into Cas's ass, as he kept his eyes fixed on to Dean. Although it seemed quite intimidating, Dean basked in the feeling of being watched, so much, that a smirk teased at his lips.

"You ready?"  
Dean warned, as he tore a packet of condom and slipped the rubber over his thick girth.

Castiel simply hummed, and Dean lined up with his hole, eyes fixed on the way Cas's hungry hole clenched around nothing, waiting to be filled up with a big cock.

With a focused movement, Dean thrust in, not stopping until, he bottomed out, and both Dean and Cas gave out a prolonged moan, eyes slipping shut. Absently, Dean's hand found Cas's, and he gave it a light squeeze, before pulling out slightly, and thrusting in again.

Heat engulfed him, tight, hot, wetness was all he could comprehend, as he rocked his hips.

"Oh Dean..."

Castiel moaned below him, reaching out to wrap his hands around Dean's neck as Dean bent forward, moving lower to kiss Castiel's lips.  
His thrusts remained steady, in and out, in and out, body wanting-no,craving- the feel of skin against skin.

"Fuck yeah-"  
Dean scoffed, a half smile gracing his lips as he rolled his hips, each thrust getting harder, heavier.

"Oh yeahnnghh-"  
Cas's eyes flew open, mouth hanging open and hands tightening around Dean's neck, as Dean tilted the angle of his hips, rubbing against that one ridged muscle inside Cas's tight heat.

"Fuck baby, is that-"

"Yes- yes, I think-"  
Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, a whine escaping his parted lips, only fuelling Dean's pride, as he thrusted harder, feeling the heat around his cock dilate and close up again, as his cock plunged deeper inside Cas's ass.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean, as Dean fucked into his pink hole, harder and faster, pulling out until the head of his cock caught onto the rim, and pushing in, repeating that over and over again, until Castiel was a whining, sobbing mess under him, one hand clasped onto the bedsheet beside them.

"Baby, I'm close-"

"Ungh- m-me too-"

The air around them heated up, the room smelling of lube, sex and sweat, as their bodies slid against each other, every thrust sending Castiel closer and closer to ecstacy.

The tightness around Dean's cock, added with the continued friction of each thrust, only had Dean closer to climaxing, and before he knew it, he was coming, hot and thick inside the condom, feeling it fill up around the fat head of his cock.

Dean opened his eyes, watching as Castiel's face morphed into that of pure bliss, as he came under Dean, stripes of white painting his chest and stomach, while his spent cock bobbed between both of their bodies.

The only noise in the room, to accompany the heavy breathing, was a broken, choked sob that escaped Cas's mouth. A plea, a prayer of Dean's name.

_"Dean-"_

If Dean could have, he would have come again.

Dean thrust in once again, as Cas's hole clenched around his cock, milking out every last drop of cum.

"Cas..."  
Dean moaned out, before slumping down onto Cas's chest, earning a weary chuckle from the younger man.

Cas simply petted his hair, running his fingers through Dean's hair, and caressing his face. Dean looked up, eyes fluttering open through the exhaustion, to meet Castiel's baby blues, and in the soft light of the room, Castiel looked exquisite. So normal and tender, like a young man, full of innocence and vibrance.

Dean smiled and Cas reached up to press his lips against Dean's, pulling away only to whisper.

"You did so good, baby."

As if a song luring him to sleep, Dean shut his eyes and nodded, mumbling a lousy response that had Cas grinning. They stayed that way, wrapped within each other's arms for God knows how long, until Castiel shook Dean's arm to wake him.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."  
Cas muttered, eyes softening.

"So soon?"  
Dean mumbled, pushing himself off of Cas's chest, holding his legs apart as he slid his soft cock out of Cas's puffy hole.

Cas sat up on the bed, pressing his legs together, as Dean rolled the condom off and turned away to dispose it.

"I'm feeling something right now."  
Castiel stated, voice colder than ice.

Dean snorted, grabbing a tissue box from the bathroom before turning to Cas.  
"Usually happens when you bottom. You'll be fine by tomorrow."

"No, you don't understand. I feel it. Right now. Inside me. I don't want you to leave."

Dean stopped in his tracks, turning to Cas, eyeing the man, who looked so young and delicate, all huddled up on the bed.

He gulped, and walked over to Cas.

"What do you mean, you don't want me to leave?"

"I mean I want you to stay. For tonight."

Alright. This is not how Dean's one night stands usually went. But then again. Castiel wasn't just some random dude.

"Well. I'll stay then."

"But I can't let you."

"Why?"

"You know too much. About me. About who I really am."  
Castiel said, moving away from Dean, crawling off the bed to retrieve his clothes.

Dean watched him, the whole exchange puzzling him, to say the least. Dean reached for Castiel, who pulled his hand away from Dean.

"You need to go. I don't want you too, but you need to."

Dean looked up.

This was not the man he had been making love to.

This was something dangerous.

Castiel's eyes glimmered deep blue, cold and frigid, but there was no more lust in them, instead, a thirst. A hunger Dean had seen moments ago, but this hunger was different.

However, Dean also noticed a sliver of pain in those stone-cold blue eyes.

Not much. Just enough to show Castiel was still human.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to kill you."

Dean had been faced with enough death threats in his life to be completely unfazed by another, yet, the hesitation in Cas's voice is what caught him off-guard.

"Cas-"

"We can't do this. I can't. I can't let something- someone- stop me from what I do. And you're... You're a cop. You'll turn sooner or later. And when you do, I don't want to be the one to kill you. I won't be able to do it, Dean, I simply won't. It's better to avoid beginning something you know will end in ruins."

Dean gawked at him, Adam's apple bobbing uncertainly, as he stared at Castiel's hung head.

"Oh... Well, uhm, we're just going to have to pretend like this never happened."

"Yes. Please."

"But..."  
Dean didn't know why he'd utter the uncertainty out loud, but now that he had, Castiel looked up at him, electric blue eyes peering at Dean.

"But?"

"But... I want to meet you again."  
Dean said, and felt a boulder lift off his chest.

Castiel simply smiled, and walked over to where Dean was standing, pants in his hand.  
With a swift motion, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and tugged him into a dreamy, soft kiss.

When Castiel whispered to him, Dean had been confused. But then again, when a man is told his future, he does tend to get baffled.

"You'll meet me again," Castiel said, voice stern with conviction, "Just not like this."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of this! always appreciate your feedback!  
> (Also I'm not Russian so some of the translation may not be accurate. Ps. The Russian convo isn't that important I just love Russian Castiel)   
> Also because this is my 50th work on this account it's very special for me!


End file.
